the story of jared and kim
by 46ivderebcak
Summary: the love life of a young wolf, transformation and exhilarating running and catching, the life of a pack
1. Chapter 1 loneliness

_The story of Jared and Kim_

Chapter 1: _Jared_

Ok! I have to go to school right now, the reservation school. Hmm… a new year, but the same old torture of going to school. I really enjoyed my vacation what with having to duck down to go through the doors, it's quite funny, but the sad thing is; I miss having my friend around me, Paul: the latest one to join the that bastard Sam's gang, well he stole Paul, you see; completely and utterly changed his mind, now Paul is all loyal to him; kind of, and he doesn't hang out with me anymore, so… it's a complete bore.

Back from my melancholy story to the funny part, I am growing really tall almost like 6.7 ft. I tower over people; they have to crane their necks to see me, and my muscles they have like bunched up this year to look like I have been in the gym, all... the time this summer; which makes me look hugely intimidating, but, I like that a lot.

"Time to go into school mode" I speak up turning to see Paul next to me; but to no avail, he's not here.

I walk up to my class and take up my seat next to this girl called Kim well to tell about her she is quite the annoying girl, I have been sitting next to her for the past 3 years! Except for the annoying personality she is quite a sweet girl.

God where did that thought come from?

The class starts and here comes the short teacher as we like to call her, this year she looks all the more shorter because all of us boys tower over her like giant dino's, well the talk is simply boring so I just dwell into my thoughts _(it's more likely I'll start daydreaming) ._

This year I heard that Kim has a really huge crush on me, like as if she has tacked my name to the end of hers all over her diary, well that is something I'll have to see and check for myself, so I turn in my seat. God!

The look she was giving me ph.…lese! She is just drooling all over my face I look into her eyes to see if there is anything really worth, taking my attention what I saw in them completely blew me off, all these years I had come to seek for the small affection/crush but this time really! This is getting out of hand, and it's frustrating, but this was pure deep infatuation & not like any childish one; there was something in her eyes it was…. It was like... They were, kind of beautiful!

Really; how did this girl who was irritating the hell out of u just 2 days before come to seem beautiful to you? & that too now; in the class?Really?

I think my mind is playing tricks on me, since I did not sleep good that last night, or well because of all the strange things that seem to be happening to me now a days, like the growth spurt, my temperature was like 104 degree Fahrenheit _(which literally means I should not be able to get out of bed, and I feel completely alright)_ which is wrong which keeps getting my mother worried about me, and the feeling when everything is so cold it brings out that eerie feeling I don't like it all. Some of the stranger things are my temper and calm keeps running away, and I know; I am quite a calm person. I really don't know what's going on.

I am already getting irritated by the those stupid little sounds coming from beside me, which sounds like sobbing and wincing _(what on earth did I do are you hurt Kim I am really very sorry for that)_ I don't know what I am feeling right now, but it's something really serious and dangerous.

I know just the cure i.e. going out and getting some damn fresh air and ending this just stupid and exhausting day, so I run home so that I can at least calm myself and get rid of the thoughts in my head.

My speed has also increased, I almost run like a blur, like those cold ones in the tribal legends and... I'm home,

I run in set my things and run out, pretty much thinking about my day and how my feelings have drastically changed for the girl who sits next to me.


	2. authors note

Hello people u must all be really angry with me

I made you guys wait a lot, you guys waited 2 extra weeks I am seriously sorry for that.

After my exams I had this crazy test/exam another one you could call it on 16th of oct it was for 720 marks and I had to study then school stated the next day and today is like the only day I am free so I believe you guys will most probably get the story continued today

Sorry again

Love you people.


	3. Chapter 3 transformation

Chapter 2: _Jared_

 _a/n: I am soo sorry the internet was super faulty I have not been able to online for days on end but today I am updating_

 _sorry again for breaking my word and taking too long. So here goes._

I kept running and running, I was shaking pretty badly, it kept going on and on it started from my hands went up to my arms then my shoulders, it was really hard to rein it in but the running helped to, soon tremors started going down my spine, it was all very fascinating, it was like my brain had enlarged to it all to be fascinating, frightening, irritating, well… everything

Irritation is at myself for not being able to keep my thoughts in check and whatever I am feeling towards Kim now, and nothing, I mean nothing till yesterday. _(Maybe i.e., because you haven't seen her in such a long time) (long time it's been what? 2 to 3 months! God)_ and all this time I'm running and running; at that same time I hear something behind me, I turn, and it's gone I start walking getting a slight bit scared if some huge things were out there in this forest. Are those the cold ones?

Well I kept walking all of my frustration, irritation, fear, fascination combined; and out of nowhere my outright anger _(hear hear)_ I felt like ripping out something then I started running real fast the tremors started running down my spine again and into my hands it was too much to control it has escalated since the first time I stooped down to the earth holding myself there tremors, running all the while suddenly I turned into something else and I heard voices in my head which suddenly seized to exist. I was bending down but now I was taller, all my senses were clearer, heightened and, I could hear all the way to the beach, well that is kind of amazing isn't it?

I could see myself and also around different places, well this wasn't weird at all. I had no idea what was going on and why on earth am I covered in hair or rather fur should I say. Am I still imagining things? No, I don't think so, because I feel very much conscious. Then the voices I had heard before started again and I was literally startled to hear Paul's voice through it and, Sam's voice & this was not something I wanted to disclose to them, had I gone mad? Imagining things was far better than listening to my friend and his kidnapper. This is bad, I uh.. Need to run, I have, have to get away.

"No" said Sam and then he continued, so according to him I had not gone mad but something had definitely happened to me I got off the floor and I was on all fours and tall JJ and covered in fur. Sam explained what had happened to me, his and Paul's connection, now which included me to in their circle, everything still I could not believe my ears or head for that matter.

So right now I am a werewolf in the la push-forks pack, the only pack for that matter, enemies of the cold ones or as the pale faces call the vampires. There were nods coming from two different directions, I could distinguish them because the surroundings were moving up and down, and speaking of surroundings they; mine were rushing around in my head even though I stood still. W o w, Well they were running, and I could see through their heads, none of this made any sense I mean any _(talk about looking through people)._ how weird!

"Yes u can hear our thoughts and we yours it's something you will have to get used to" used to will I be in this for life; then I heard paws hitting the ground and got ready to defend myself; as I saw 2 huge wolves coming right at me; but they were half wolves cause they were the size of horses. ok! man How on earth do I defend myself; I started panicking then I heard Paul in my head again "no need to panic. I am they grey wolf, and Sam is the black one and well u r one too, now." I knew that but hadn't seen around myself then I saw what mess I had left behind are those my clothes in pieces or rather I could say strands; there went my dear old favourite shoes. Oh man!

Sam spoke again "whatever our fathers had spoken was the truth, the Cullens r vampires and hence not allowed on our lands these r no stupid superstitions they never were so r we not any superstition, I believe you can see that now; we are here to protect the human kind from them & from what I see in your head u remember what the treaty is from the stories" Sam sure knew how to make a speech. I felt my resolve tightening "it will be a while before you can go back into your human form, but it will come, just be a bit patient; I and Paul will join u in the night" damn man, how much longer; I did not know' well as I knew both of them had vanished to almost about a week before they came back. well I believe I can Clearly enjoy my time till then as I can almost hear till the freeway and till the beach, go a bit nearer and I will be able to here conversations. Nice time to spend. Ha!

But then I will still need to practice to get back into my human form Paul can do it now in jiffies, I even need to achieve control over emotions but it will come.

0o0o0o0o

Well almost a week later, I was able to shift pretty easily it but still took me off when I got irritated, Paul much so… I was so much calmer than him but it was still much too time to get back outside and to school but not until 2-3 weeks of my change.

Very young werewolves we were, not much guidelines from our fathers, only talk since they themselves have not experienced it. After about two days, today I am going back to school and am so happy to have my best buddy back with me again.

"I hope I just don't get the hell irritated out of me" I said this to both Sam and Paul, we were leaving to go to school now and Sam was with me teaching calming techniques If I get irritated, he had become one of my close friends now; well the only ones. Now that I can't meet or befriend anyone else.

As I sat in my seat ready to begin one of the most boring days after two to three weeks of fun. I heard a small soft voice from beside me, it said "where were you all these days" that voice… it was so melodic that… I got lost in it… for some time I could not help but think of the nice tones to it, the softness in it, or the fierceness in it, then came the words into my head, soon afterwards I came back to earth then when turned in my seat to see who that such a beautiful and appealing voice belonged to, I well… I just believe I got the shock of my life.

 _hello people i guess you r good_

 _now please do review i would ask for 5 reviews for this chappie atleast_

 _goodbye_

 _love you people_


	4. Chapter 4 kim

Chapter 3: _Kim_

"School starts today again, why go to the torture of school every day, every year?" I ask my friends and we all groan together but they say nothing so I answer my own question (in my head of course) because I get to sit next my god like Jared, so cute and so sweet the guy is. I can just go on and on about him, well I just hope that this year too he sits next to me; sad thing is he never looks at me even properly; just a hi here and there and only from my side, I think he only sits next to me is because I don't speak much or that the other girls make a move on him and that I don't, maybe because we both sit in the last benches for we are the giants in our class, well I don't really care about the reasons as long as every day I get to sit next to him and ogle him all I want , in every class I want, in every way I want, whenever I want, during whatever I do…..oh just w-o-w

0o0o0o0o

Crossing my fingers to see if he sits next to me this year too…. And… yes he does sit next to me!

As he sits he turns to see me, well this quite a surprise, then he directly looks into my eyes and I can't deny my feelings for him and he doing this makes me pour out all my feelings for him into my eyes and I am sure he is able to see that, then he abruptly turns away, I don't know why but then he did see me; did he not?

0o0o0o0o

He did not come today at all, what happened?

Even today what is going on is he well

0o0o0o0o

A week is over he has still not yet come to school, Paul too is not here, he is nowhere even near his house nor in the hospital, and my friends too have started to notice that I am not able to do anything properly because I am not able to sleep at night with worry.

0o0o0o

My fever has hiked up a lot i do not know what to do.

After 2 days at home I am now able to get up and about and I decide to go to school, he is still not here!

2 weeks over since he is missing and still no sight of him, I am pinning for him, waiting and I don't know what to do

0o0o0o (a week later)

Here he comes see sauntering up with a beautiful scowl on his face, no one has noticed him because he has become a lot quieter and his goofy grin is missing, and that he has cut his hair! He looks so different. I am glad to be the only one to notice him.

(Planning to confront him)

And so I asked him "where were you all these days"

He turned to see me then, as if in slow motion; with the most astounding look on his stunning face.

a/n: guys i will not be updating till next march cause i have exams starting from now to march 2nd week

and in march i will update a chapter every day

until then good bye guys

have a good time

all the best to all of you

much love to you all

thank you


End file.
